


Drunken Kisses

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Zhangjings Birthday Week - Freeform, drunk Zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing's Birthday Fic Countdown d-1Zhangjing is drunk, and Yanjun helps him get home.#ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> #ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek
> 
> Nothing else to say! I hope everyone enjoys. :) It was my pleasure to do this fic countdown for my ult 9% bias, Zhangjing. Going to try and rework my profile page to reflect what I'll be working on next. Either that or Twitter will have updates. Excuse the mistakes, ho hum.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o DMs always open.
> 
> **FANART FOR THIS FIC (courtesy of my lovely friend @yello_jelly, her[twt](https://twitter.com/yello_jelly)): [fanart](https://twitter.com/loststickienote/status/1041816030853713922)**

Zhangjing giggles.

 

The younger boy looks angry, but he doesn’t really care right now. Because he is floating on a cloud of euphoria, buoyed by the drinks he had at Chaoze’s party. And it was the first time he has had fun in weeks, his schedule packed with exams, classes, and too many extracurriculars to count. So he had let loose for this one night, happily taking shots with everyone who wanted to drink with him. Which was a lot of people it turns out. Because Zhangjing has a lot of friends, and all of them were clamoring to talk to him, saying that it’s been forever since he’s come out to socialize.

 

It’s sort of true.

 

He hasn’t really felt like coming out of his room since The Breakup.

 

But tonight, tonight he feels great, happy.

 

Now if only Yanjun wasn’t trying to rain on his parade.

 

“Zhangjing, get down from there, please.”

 

He looks down at his roommate, waving his arms wildly. “Why should I? I can walk perfectly fine.” And to demonstrate, he starts walking in a straight line on the top of the brick walk lining the steps leading up to the path for their dorm. Or at least what he perceives as a straight line. Suddenly, he’s falling, falling, and Zhangjing closes his eyes. _Maybe I should have listened to Yanjun._

But he settles in a heap into the younger boy’s arms, a soft landing. Zhangjing cracks open one eye, and all he sees is Yanjun looking down at him, a stormy expression on his face, eyebrows knit tightly together, mouth drawn into a thin and straight line of anger. “You’re not walking the rest of the way back. No fucking way.”

 

He feels his feet touch the ground as the younger boy gently returns him to an upright position, and Yanjun moves in front of him slightly, crouching down and leaning forward a bit while motioning him to get on. “Come on, Zhangjing. Don’t argue. I’m piggy-backing you the rest of the way.” The younger boy’s voice is tight and strained, and Zhangjing knows better than to object. After all, he did almost just fall off a wall. He obediently wraps his arms around the younger boy’s neck and gives a small hop, with Yanjun’s hands coming up under his legs to hold him up, grunting slightly with exertion. Zhangjing rests his cheek against the younger boy’s back as Yanjun starts taking steps forward.

 

“You know, Chaoze didn’t need to call you to come get me. I could have found my way back by myself.”

 

Zhangjing pauses. “And you didn’t need to come even if he did call. It’s three in the morning.”

 

Yanjun snorts with amusement. “Found your way back to our dorm room by yourself? Please, Zhangjing, you couldn’t even find your way off the table you were dancing on when I got there. You literally fell off.”

 

“Still, I feel bad. I’m not your problem.”

 

“You made it my problem when you stopped doing dishes and taking out the trash after your breakup a month ago.”

 

Zhangjing feels his face heating up with embarrassment. _I didn’t realize I’ve been that bad of a roommate._ Even worse, Yanjun is still being nice to him, even coming to fetch him in the middle of the night. Chaoze had insisted that he needed to be accompanied home and asked who to call. Zhangjing felt his heart drop, the pain curling into a pit in his stomach. _I have no one to call._

 

Once upon a time, that person would have been Zhengting.

 

He had brushed off the question, but Chaoze, being the good friend he was, refused to let him leave after he almost stumbled into a wall without noticed. “We’re calling someone. There has to be _someone_ that can come get you.” Zhangjing shook his head, wracking his brain for any one of his friends that aren’t already at the party getting wasted. “I mean, I guess you can call my roommate if he’s still up.”

 

Chaoze’s eyes had widened almost comically. “The one who you’re not sure whether he hates your guts?”

 

“Hey, hate is a very strong word.” He replied indignantly. “Just because we’ve had less conversations than I can count on one hand, it doesn’t mean he hates me.”

 

The other boy snickered, leaning closer to be heard over the loud music. “Zhangjing, it’s been three months into the school year. You and I had more than ten conversations with each other within two days of meeting. If he hasn’t warmed up to you by now, he hates you.”

 

“That’s just because you like to talk too much.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Maybe he’s just shy or something.” Zhangjing replied lamely. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve been jumping to initiate conversation with him either.”

 

And there was good reason for that.

 

Because the first time they had met, Zhangjing had been so awestruck by how handsome the other boy was that he couldn’t even get the words out to introduce himself. After a few seconds of silence, Yanjun had lowered the hand he had put forth for a handshake, gave him a strange look, and walked to his own room after introducing himself. Leaving Zhangjing standing there alone, mouth agape, wishing he could sink into the floor and disappear. They had gone about their own business the past few months, mostly avoiding each other by being outside on campus or sequestered in their individual rooms. Their one conversation longer than ten minutes had been only to discuss a chores rotation. Otherwise, Zhangjing had been fine with the cordial ‘good mornings’ and nods of acknowledgment in passing.

 

Shock had run through him when he saw the other boy entering the room from his vantage point standing on the table where he had been singing at the top of his lungs. Yanjun had looked clearly uncomfortable, seemingly not used to be around so many people, especially not partiers that were far too gone after a long night of celebrating the end of exams. And the younger boy hadn’t spotted him yet, his eyes still scanning the crowd. But then Yanjun tilted his head up, catching sight of Zhangjing standing on Chaoze’s coffee table.

 

He wasn’t ready for Yanjun to stare directly at him, the younger boy’s mouth parted in an ‘o’ of surprise, his eyebrows raised slightly.

 

_Fuck he’s attractive._

And suddenly, he heard Chaoze yelling at him, his foot catching the edge of the table at an awkward angle.

 

He was lucky there was a couch behind him.

 

When he opened his eyes, both Chaoze and Yanjun were peering down at him, his best friend’s face anxious and covered with worry, the other boy’s expression unreadable. “Are you okay, Zhangjing?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m great.” He reassured Chaoze, patting his friend on the arm. “This is Yanjun by the way.” Zhangjing gestured towards the third boy.

 

“Yo.”

 

“Hi Yanjun. It’s great to finally meet you. I’m Chaoze, Zhangjing’s best friend. Thanks for coming to pick him up by the way. Can I just grab him for a second before he leaves with you?” The words spilled out of Chaoze’s mouth in a torrent, and before Yanjun could respond, Chaoze was dragging Zhangjing away from the living room and into the kitchen.

 

“Hey Zhangjing, you dumbass.” Chaoze raised an eyebrow at him. “You forgot to mention your roommate is hot as fuck.”

 

“Like eating spicy ramen hot.”

 

“Or going outside when it’s 40 degrees Celsius hot.”

 

“Or trying to stand next to the literal sun hot.”

 

“Okay, I fucking get it. Shut up now.”

 

Zhangjing rolled his eyes at the other boy. “He’s not _that_ attractive.”

 

A look of disbelief.

 

“You would crawl in his bed and sleep with him right now if he asked.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You would suck his dick in a public bathroom. Maybe even more than once.“

 

“I am too fucking drunk for this.”

 

“Does he come out of your shared bathroom in just a towel after showering?”

 

“Please, shut up.”

 

“Do you ever think about the fact that he’s in the next room when you jack off?”

 

“CHAO-“ Zhangjing’s voice broke off into a strangled cry when he saw Yanjun’s face pop up at the entrance way to the kitchen. “Hey, it’s getting late. Can we head back now?”

 

_Please god, please tell me he didn’t hear any of that._

Zhangjing had shot dirty looks at Chaoze on the way out, and the other boy had the audacity to give him a thumbs-up sign, mouthing ‘get on it’ at him while gesturing wildly at Yanjun.

 

“Did you have fun at the party at least?”

 

“Hmmm?” Zhangjing pulls himself out of his own thoughts when he hears Yanjun’s voice.

 

“The party? Was it enjoyable?”

 

Zhangjing groans, burying his face into the other boy’s back. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“That bad?”

 

“I didn’t really want to go.”

 

“Then why did you?”

 

_Why did I?_

Oh yeah.

 

Because yesterday he had seen Zhengting standing in line a few people in front of him, waiting to order bubble tea. He had caught a glimpse of the other boy’s side profile, still as pretty as ever, his head thrown back slightly his mouth open in a laugh, a tinkling sound that even traveled all the way to where Zhangjing was standing. And his mouth had automatically opened to call his ex-boyfriend’s name, a habit that he still hadn’t quite erased. But the words had died on his tongue when he saw who Zhengting was laughing _with_.

 

Wenjun.

 

Tall. Handsome. Model-like looks.

 

And he had to stop the urge to run, run straight for the door, instead forcing himself to walk slowly and slip unnoticed out of the bubble tea shop.

 

Because it still hurt to see Zhengting’s fingers intertwined with someone who wasn’t him.

 

He thought he was over it after spending weeks seeing only the inside of his room, but clearly not.

 

So when Chaoze bugged him for the millionth time to come out and _have some fun after exams_ , he had readily accepted.

 

A few drinks wouldn’t hurt.

 

Zhangjing breathes deeply. “I guess I just needed to get out for a bit.”

 

The other boy doesn’t respond.

 

_Yanjun probably thinks I’m crazy._

 

They are moving slowly, still about a block away from their dorm room, and it’s quiet and dark outside with the road barely visible under the soft moonlight glow. Zhangjing feels the younger boy shift his hands slightly to better grasp under his thighs, and for the first time, he realizes that he’s pressed up against the back of his unbelievably attractive roommate, his cheek nuzzling the space at the base of the other boy’s neck. _This is the most contact we’ve had since we’ve met._

“You did.”

 

Yanjun’s voice startles him, and Zhangjing responds hesitantly, unsure of what the younger boy is talking about. “Excuse me?”

 

“You needed to get out of your room. You’ve been crying in there every day for the past month.”

 

The flushing makes him feel dizzy with embarrassment. “You could hear me crying?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Yanjun pauses. “I just didn’t know how to bring it up, so I didn’t. I thought maybe the best way to be helpful was to just make sure you were fed. Sorry I didn’t say anything.”

 

_Fed?_

Zhangjing’s eyes widened, and his words come out in a mess, a sputter. “Wait, you’re the one who’s been leaving me food?”

 

Yanjun grunts, and Zhangjing tightens his arms around the other boy as Yanjun repositions to hoist him up higher to prevent him from slipping too far down. “Yeah, who else would it be? I hope it tasted alright. To tell you the truth, I don’t really cook and I pretty much eat anything, so I wasn’t sure if anything I made was edible for you.”

 

“I thought it was Chaoze. He has my spare key, so I thought he was just being nice and bringing me food.”

 

The younger boy chuckles, and it’s the first time Zhangjing’s heard the other boy laugh before. The sound makes his heart beat faster and his head pound with too many overwhelming thoughts. Or maybe it’s still the alcohol making his head pound. “You thought Chaoze was coming over _every single day_ just to drop off food for you?”

The way Yanjun says it makes Zhangjing feel stupid.

 

And defensive.

 

“Why would I think that it was _you_ making me food? We’ve barely even talked to each other in the few months we’ve known each other. And besides, why would you make me food every day anyways?”

 

“I just-“ Yanjun pauses but then shakes his head, and Zhangjing tries to imagine the expression on the other boy’s face, not able to guess properly from only seeing the motion from behind. “Never mind. Forget it.”

 

Zhangjing doesn’t have the energy to figure out what any of it means, so instead he falls silent, letting the sound of crickets and the scrape of Yanjun’s shoes against the ground wash over him as their dorm comes into view.

 

“Almost home.” Yanjun’s voice is soft, and Zhangjing can feel his eyelids threatening to close, a sleepiness descending upon him.

 

The elevator is easy, but Yanjun fumbles a bit when they reach their dorm door. “I can get off.” He offers, hearing the key scraping against the lock, not quite clicking into the perfect place. “It’s fine, Zhangjing, I got it.”

 

And then the younger boy is carrying him to his room, crouching down with his back to Zhangjing’s bed so that he can slide off to sit on the edge. Zhangjing rubs his eyes sleepily, and he feels Yanjun undoing the laces and pulling off his shoes. “Yanjun, I can do that.”

 

Yanjun looks up at him from where he’s kneeling on one knee, struggling to get Zhangjing’s boots off. The other boy shrugs at him. “I’m already here, and you’re tired.” So he watches as the younger boy carefully slips off the other shoe too. And then the other boy is looking up at him, and Zhangjing almost giggles at the uncomfortable expression on Yanjun’s face, apparent even in the dark with just a sliver of moonlight drifting into his bedroom. “Did you want to change? Or shower or something before bed?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m going to do laundry tomorrow anyway. I can wash all my sheets then.”

 

Yanjun stands next to his bed awkwardly as he swings his legs up to lie down on his bed, letting out a soft sigh when his head hits his soft pillow, blissful. “Well, good night, Zhangjing. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, I guess.”

 

“Wait, Yanjun.” His fingers just manage to catch the edge of the younger boy’s sleeve as he’s leaving, and Yanjun turns to look at him curiously. Zhangjing motions for the other boy to come closer, the laughter threatening to spill out of his chest as he thinks about his next words. And Yanjun leans down to listen to what he’s about to say, his face just inches away.

 

“Thanks for feeding me.” Zhangjing pauses, his voice a conspiratorial whisper. “And Chaoze was right. You are hot. Actually you’re so hot that when I met you, I forgot what my own name was for about a minute. But you’re also kind of nice too. I hope this means we can be friends.”

 

This time Zhangjing can see the younger boy’s reaction, Yanjun’s face frozen in shock, his lips parted in surprise, no words coming out.

 

It makes Zhangjing giggle.

 

On impulse, he tilts his head upwards to lightly brush his lips over the younger boy’s. “Good night, Yanjun.”

 

And suddenly, Yanjun’s tongue is hot in his mouth, making Zhangjing moan into the open-mouthed kiss, the contact sending little spirals of pleasure all the way down to his toes and fingertips. _It’s been a long time since I’ve been kissed._ And he can’t quite remember how to breathe, the gasp ripped from his lungs when the other boy gently bites down on his lower lip. He whimpers slightly when Yanjun bites down harder, his lips feeling swollen from kissing already. And all he can feel is the younger boy continuing to move his lips over his, heavy and desperate. There’s a tug and Yanjun’s fingers are entwined in his hair, thumb stroking the sensitive skin at his neck, drawing out mewls. _Closer, closer._ And Zhangjing brings his arms up to pull the younger boy down, wincing slightly when Yanjun sprawls on top of him, an unexpected weight.

 

It seems like forever before they break apart, slightly gasping for breath.

 

Zhangjing almost feels like hiding when the younger boy trains his gaze on him, intense and direct. _Which is silly because I think we just made out._ And he is still slightly dazed, not quite understanding the question Yanjun asks. “Did you mean it?”

 

The younger boy gets up and stands next to his bed, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

 

“Mean what?”

 

Yanjun chooses his words slowly, carefully. “That you want to be friends.”

 

Zhangjing isn’t sure what the correct response is anymore, and he answers weakly, his voice uncertain. “Yes?”

 

The younger boy’s face tightens with displeasure. “I don’t want to be friends.”

 

Zhangjing feels slightly nauseated, the nervousness not mixing well with all the shots he had taken earlier in the night. _Oh no, he thinks I’m fucking crazy and probably hates me for making him come get me in the middle of the night. And not taking out the trash. And having to bring me food. And randomly kissing him for no reason. And listening to me crying every day while he tries to study. I’ve probably distracted him and made him fail exams, and, and, and-_

Yanjun sighs heavily, running his hand through his hair. “Actually, I’ve kind of had a crush on you since the day we first met. I thought you were really cute even though you froze up, and I figured that I could just get to know you more later. But then I overheard you had a boyfriend so I thought it might be best to just stay away.”

 

The younger boy looks down at him helplessly. “And then you broke up, and I didn’t know how much time you needed…but then I noticed you weren’t really eating, so I wanted to make you food…”

 

Yanjun takes another deep breath, his voice firm. “But never mind all that. What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to be _just_ friends.”

 

Zhangjing stares up at the other boy, dumbfounded. “Wait, I thought you hated me.”

 

An incredulous look.

 

“If I hated you, I wouldn’t have trekked halfway across campus to come take you home at three in the morning.”

 

_Point taken._

“Anyways, it’s really late now, so how about we talk about this in the morning instead? Hopefully you’re not one of those people that forget what happens when they’re drunk.”

 

And Yanjun is already at the door before all the words have registered in his head.

 

“Wait, Yanjun, stay.”

 

The younger boy turns, and all Zhangjing can see in the dark is the brightness of Yanjun’s eyes, the rest of his face lost in shadow.

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

He nods, and then realizes that Yanjun might not see the small movement well.

 

“Yes, I mean it.”

 

“Okay.” Zhangjing can make out the Yanjun grinning at him from the doorway. “I still can’t believe you thought I hated you.”

 

And sound of Yanjun’s laugh brings a smile to his face, his first real one in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [Ask me anything! @loststickienote](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)


End file.
